


Кот и мышь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Немного о работе специалиста по допросам и его отношениях с неким одноглазым АНБУ.





	Кот и мышь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458651) by Sakiku. 



> Неграфическое описание BDSM практики. Ибики действительно любит свою работу

Как глава разведки, Ибики может позволить себе роскошь перепоручить кому-то почти все неприятные ему дела. Например, оттирать кровь со стен допросной. Или проверять верительные грамоты гражданских, желающих поселиться в Конохе. Или посещать скучные статусные совещания у Хокаге, пока старик лично не попросит его присутствия. Но, как ни печально, разбор документов перепоручить некому или нельзя.  
Другими делами он попросту не хочет делиться. Например, анализировать донесения конохских разведчиков, пока ситуация в других странах и скрытых деревнях не прояснится. Или скармливать дезинформацию шпионам других стран. Или отбирать парочку АНБУ и устраивать им ежеквартальную проверку на устойчивость психики. После инцидента с Учихой он заставил всех АНБУ проходить такие проверки на регулярной основе, чтобы избежать повторения.  
Один из таких АНБУ, которых он экзаменует лично – легендарный Копирующий ниндзя. О, если посчитать тех, кто знает, что Хатаке Какаши по-настоящему никогда не покидал ряды АНБУ, не наберется и десятка человек. Даже когда ему поручили команду генинов, Волк время от времени брал краткосрочные ночные миссии. Теперь же, когда вся троица учеников нашла себе по саннину, Волк вернулся в АНБУ на полную ставку.  
Это означает, что Волка можно считать самым «долгоработающим» сотрудником АНБУ за всю историю Конохи. И, учитывая неизбежные психотравмы от многих лет полевой работы, едва ли не самым интересным.  
В основном Волк справляется с последствиями, меняя бесчисленные маски и личности. Ибики в восторге ото всех: Волк, Копирующий ниндзя, Сын Белого клыка, Мальчик-гений, Извращенец и все прочие, что приходят Хатаке на ум. Маски придают ему гибкость и живучесть, не позволяя никому и ничему коснуться его истинной сущности.  
С другой стороны, из-за них Хатаке крайне трудно поймать, сдержать в рамках – и почти невозможно разгадать его образ мыслей. Обязательные проверки у Хатаке становятся полномасштабной битвой умов, борьбой между двумя мужчинами, вынужденных действовать в жестких рамках. Хатаке сдерживается, потому что ему нужен штамп «Пройдено», чтобы продолжать работать в АНБУ. Ибики сдерживается, потому что ему не разрешают наносить кому-то серьезный физический или психологический ущерб.  
Так что они вволю наслаждаются моментами силового противостояния.  
Спустя годы поединков они начинают понимать друг друга так, как никто иной. Возможно, потому, что их нужды дополняют друг друга – «брать и отдавать», безыскусно и не требует слов. Возможно, потому, что оба слишком проницательны, мастера по высматриванию изнанки у изнанки.  
Что бы это ни было, это свело их вместе, и до сего дня они успешно поддерживают друг друга, сподвигая на новые высоты.  
Хатаке выучивает, что Ибики нравится, когда он строит из себя «крепкого орешка». Чем крепче, тем лучше. Иногда Хатаке берет неделю отпуска на сдачу психологической проверки, чтобы у Ибики была возможность применить широкий диапазон своих навыков. Тогда Хатаке сопротивляется так, словно попал в лапы врага – а за неделю медики АНБУ могут вылечить практически все.  
Ибики, в свою очередь, выясняет, что временами Хатаке жизненно необходимо знать, что он по-прежнему «крепкий орешек». Когда Хатаке берет недельный отпуск на психологическую проверку – Волку нужно убедиться, что он все еще может хранить секреты Конохи. Тогда Ибики обращается с ним так, словно тот действительно враг. Хотя даже за неделю Ибики удается вырвать из АНБУ не так-то много.  
Но Ибики ничего в жизни так не ждет, как их маленьких игр. Игр, что выходят далеко за пределы обязательных квартальных медосмотров – они даже выходят за рамки профессиональных отношений. И позволяют углубляться в дебри человеческой психики глубже, чем когда-либо доводилось Ибики.  
Их игра в кошки-мышки начинается с масок Хатаке.  
Эти маски – обоюдоострый меч. Барьеры, что сдерживают почти весь мир, и тот не затрагивает внутреннего равновесия Хатаке. Но также они служат барьером, что сдерживает душу Хатаке, не позволяя той выплеснуться наружу. Время от времени что-то ухитряется проникать под маски – и в темноте души начинают вспухать и гноиться эмоции.  
Иногда, когда Хатаке замечает признаки вовремя, он появляется на пороге Ибики посреди ночи, бледный и дрожащий. Ибики впускает его, не задавая ни одного вопроса.  
Но не всегда Хатаке приходит к нему первым.  
Когда Хатаке начинает отвлекаться, появляться позже, чем на свои привычные полтора часа, Ибики принимается его искать. Во время таких ночей уже он возникает у порога Хатаке, и тот сначала выглядит удивленным, а потом испуганным. Но затем всегда молча следует за ним до звуконепроницаемой комнаты в квартире Ибики, сделанной специально для таких целей.  
Только надежно зафиксировав и связав Хатаке, можно начать разбираться, что ему нужно.  
Чаще всего он нуждается во вкусе боли или удовольствия – чтобы знать, что внутри он по-прежнему человек. Что по-прежнему может чувствовать. Ибики понимает, что у всех АНБУ свои способы сохранять равновесие – и у Хатаке вот такой. С Ибики безопасно дать выход таким порывам; он даже гордится тем, что Хатаке доверяет ему настолько, что позволяет позаботиться о своих нуждах.  
Но бывают времена, когда простой боли или удовольствия не хватает.  
Тогда Хатаке нужно сломать. Силой вытащить из-под масок. Доказать, что есть кто-то, кто примет его, даже увидев его истинную суть. Освободить его – только затем, чтобы отпустить. И не позволять плести защитные сети, прятаться и притворяться.  
В такие разы Хатаке молчит. Только смотрит на Ибики, какое бы наказание тот ему ни назначил, и уходит в себя все глубже и глубже. Как только Ибики понимает, что простая боль больше не работает, он прекращает и переходит к более утонченным методам: методично сечет хлыстом Хатаке, пока не остается ничего, кроме диких, примитивных инстинктов.  
Но постепенно Ибики начинает задумываться: только ли их сеансы поддерживают Хатаке в рабочем состоянии? Иногда Хатаке возникает на его пороге как раз вовремя, становясь желанным поводом отвлечься от стресса после ежедневной работы. А иногда ему кажется, будто Хатаке умышленно накручивает себя и появляется все позже и позже, чтобы у Ибики появилась причина опробовать новые приемы допроса.  
И единожды он задается вопросом: Ибики ли дает Хатаке то, что ему нужно, или это Хатаке – ему? Поскольку они оба мастера прятать изнанку изнанки, он никогда не может быть уверен, кто в их игре в кошки-мышки ведущий, а кто ведомый.  
И в этом часть ее очарования.  
Иначе их роли бы были слишком ясны: Ибики всегда в роли кошки. Которая охотится на мышку, ловит мышку – а затем празднует победу над своей жертвой. Для кошки не суть важно, кто начал охоту. Только то, кто ее окончил.  
И пока что кошка всегда побеждает.  
Сердцем Ибики понимает, что такой исход возможен лишь потому, что мышь поддается, но когда начинается погоня, это перестает его волновать. Он теряет себя в азарте погони, в преследовании жертвы. В паническом взгляде, когда мышь понимает, что бежать больше некуда.  
Ибики давным-давно смирился с тем, что ему нравится причинять боль – будь на то причина или нет. Ему нравится власть, которую дает боль. И особенно он любит шаг за шагом вскрывать все больше и больше чужих секретов, заставляя их обладателей корчиться в судорогах – и физических, и душевных.  
Причем большинством из этого он по-настоящему наслаждается только тогда, когда делает это ради собственного удовольствия. Не ради информации. Не ради Конохи. Ради самого себя.  
Так что стоит погоне окончиться, он начинает играть со своей костлявой серой мышью, пока та не будет лежать на полу обмякшей и еле дышащей тушей, а в ее мыслях не будет ничего, кроме агонии боли – и не останется никаких сил к сопротивлению. Никаких. Тогда он принимается гладить и ласкать свою мышь, пока та блаженно не застонет, позволяя ему невыразимо высокий уровень человеческой близости, которую не может принять в любых других обстоятельствах.  
Позже, когда Хатаке придет в себя, он вновь натянет все свои маски и наглухо закроется. Финальный знак, что Волк готов служить – кусок ткани, которую он натягивает, пряча половину лица. И когда она на месте, возвращается бесстрастный АНБУ.  
Они кивают друг другу и расходятся при полном взаимоуважении. До следующего раза, когда Ибики начнет охоту за своей мышью.


End file.
